Ils ne voulaient qu'une chose
by Celia123
Summary: Dans l'arène, les Tributs ne veulent qu'une chose. Rester en vie. Mais seul le vainqueur aura cette chance. Dans cette édition des soixante-sixième Hunger Games.
1. Prologue:

Donc j'ai décidé de commencer une fanfiction portant sur la soixante-sixième édition des Hunger Games.

Je vous poste de donc ce minuscule prologue accompagné du premier tribut.

J'espère que tout cela va vous plaire.

* * *

Les Jeux allaient commencer, le compteur était en marche.

Devant cette arène glacée qui s'étalait à perte vue.

Chaque habitant du Capitole, Chaque district se demandait une chose.

Qui serait le grand vainqueur de cette soixante-sixième édition des Hunger Games.

Et pendant que les vingt-quatre candidats attendaient sur leurs plaques métalliques.

Ils espéraient tous avoir la chance de revenir en vie.

Et quand le gong retentit ils s'élancèrent tous dans l'arène dans le but de sauver sa vie.

Mais il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant.


	2. District 1: Pearl Austin

Voilà donc mon premier Tribut, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ce n'est pas trop mon fort.

Donc bonne lecture.

* * *

Disclaimer: L'univers des Hungers Games ainsi que quelques personnages appartiennent à la grande et fabuleuse Suzanne Collins.

* * *

District n°1 :

Pearl Austin, 16 ans :

- Plus fort! Hurla ma sœur en m'assénant un violent coup de poing qui me propulsa sur le sol. Je me relevais en vitesse essuyant rapidement le sang qui coulait de ma bouche avec la manche de ma veste, maintenant je lui faisais face, folle de rage devant le sourire goguenard qu'elle m'adressait.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu comptes remporter les Hunger Games petite sœur, tu ne tiendras pas deux secondes dans un combat au corps-à-corps , tu peux changer d'avis personne ne t'en voudras ? Me répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

- Je sais ce que je veux Alyssa et j'en ai assez que tu essaies de me faire changer d'avis, je suis une des meilleures du district, quand je t'ai demandé de m'entraîner c'est parce que je sais que tu connais tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour remporter les Jeux et pas pour que tu tentes de me faire changer d'avis , je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je participe aux Hunger Games au fond tu as peur que je te vole la vedette lui criai-je avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour me préparer pour la Moisson.

J'en avais assez de ma sœur, Alyssa me disait souvent que je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait de tuer quelqu'un, et que la gloire et le pouvoir auxquelles j'aspirais n'en valaient pas la peine.

Mais elle mentait, ma famille, ainsi que tous le district l'avait accueillis à bras ouverts, on l'avait félicité, acclamé, remercié. Notre vie avait changé, l'argent n'était plus un problème, mon père avait eu une promotion et élaboré maintenant de luxueux bijoux pour les stylistes du Capitole et nous avions une résidence en pleins milieux du Village des vainqueurs.

Alyssa avait beaucoup apporté à notre famille et je voulais faire de même, je voulais voir le regard fier de ma mère se posait sur moi. Alors j'allais me porter volontaire et remporter cette soixante-sixième édition des Hunger Games comme Alyssa l'avait fait cinq années auparavant.

C'est donc sur ces réflexions que je me préparai pour la moisson, ma mère m'avait acheté pour l'occasion une magnifique robe bleue foncée qui s'accordait parfaitement avec mes yeux de la même couleur.

On m'avait toujours dit que je ressemblais à ma mère en effet nous étions presque identiques, nous avions toutes deux de longs cheveux blonds qui nous arrivaient à la taille, les mêmes yeux bleus. Seule la petite vingtaine d'années qu'elle avait de plus que moi permettaient de nous différencier.

Après avoir longuement hésité, je décidais de ne pas attaché mes cheveux puis rejoignit ma famille dans le salon où elle m'attendait, même mon père qui pourtant avait beaucoup de travail était présent.

Seule ma sœur manqué à l'appel, elle devait déjà être sur place. Cette année pour la première fois, elle serait mentor et j'espérais que malgré toutes nos querelles qu'elle m'apporterait son aide une fois dans l'arène .

Le voyage jusqu'à la grande place se fit en silence, et c'est après avoir rapidement embrassé mes parents que je me dirigeai vers les Pacificateurs pour m'enregistrer. Puis rejoignit Anna ma meilleure amie qui m'attendait déjà dans la section des seize ans. Et c'est sourire aux lèvres qu'elle me prit dans ses bras.

J'avais toujours connu Anna, ses parents étaient des amis de longue date des miens et je la considérais comme une sœur bien que nous fûmes vraiment différentes, elle était d'une nature plutôt calme et timide et c'était la seule à pouvoir légèrement contrôler mon côté tête brûlée.

- Promets-moi que tu feras attention dans l'arène. Me murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Je lui fis un sourire en lui répondant :

- On se revoit bientôt.

- Mesdames et Messieurs je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue pour cette Soixante-sixième Edition Hunger Games, comme chaque année …

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine, tandis que L'hôte de notre district habillé intégralement de différentes nuances de vert réciter le traité de Trahison, j'étais impatiente de monter sur scène à ses côtés même si son apparence repoussante en aurait dissuadé plus d'un, quand je serais là-bas, ce serait officielle, je participerais au Hunger Games.

Ma sœur assise au côté de Gloss le second mentor de notre district me fixait avec l'espoir que je renonce lorsque Clint Framus notre Hôte mit la main dans le bol qui contenait le nom de chacune des filles de mon district.

-L'heureuse élue qui aura la chance de participer aux soixante-sixième Hunger Games est …

- Je me porte volontaire hurlai-je

- Oh une volontaire vient donc petite qu'elle est ton nom ? Demanda-t-il

- Je m'appelle Pearl Austin et je me porte volontaire comme tribut déclarai-je en souriant.

- Mais, oui es-tu la sœur de … , Oh c'est fantastique, Mesdames et messieurs un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Pearl Austin tribut du district un ! Et maintenant passons aux garçons.

L'hôte se déplaça jusqu'au bol contenant le nom de mon futur adversaire. Je savais que quelqu'un devait se porter volontaire comme pratiquement chaque année mais ils arrivaient que quelques fois, quelqu'un se dégonfle.

Je n'avais presque jamais été au centre d'Entraînement, j'ignorai donc qui devrait m'affronter.

- Et l'heureux élu est Preston Blake.

Un petit gringalet sortit de la section des treize ans, il n'avait aucune chance dans l'arène, il n'avait aucune chance contre moi. Il s'était immobilisé dans devant l'estrade, il tremblait de tout son corps et je ne pu m'empêchais de sourire, il me faisait pitié.

- Je crois que si ce district veut avoir la chance d'avoir un gagnant je vais devoir me porter volontaire.

* * *

Alors une petite Review ?


	3. District 1: Tyson Cast

Bonjours tout le monde !

Alors voici mon second tribut pour le district un .

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture.

Merci à Eri HG et Finnick Annie pour leurs review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Disclaimer: L'univers des Hungers Games ainsi que quelques personnages appartiennent à la grande et fabuleuse Suzanne Collins.

* * *

District n°1:

Tyson Cast, 16 ans :

La vie dans le district un est paisible. Les habitants sont pour la plupart en bonne santé, ils ont une maison, un travail, une famille.

Il est aisé de vivre dans le district fabriquant touts sortes d'objet précieux, il est facile d'y être heureux mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir encore plus.

Un garçon comme moi ne pouvait pas se contenter de quelque chose qui était à la porter de tout le monde. Je voulais être le meilleur et je devais l'être.

je m'étais entraîné dur pour y arriver et je ne devais cela qu'à moi-même.

Quand je me porterais volontaire et que je remporterais ces Jeux, je pourrais enfin lui montrer qu'il a eu tort de ne pas se soucier de moi, de ne m'accordais aucune importance, aucun regard.

Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et je n'ai eu que mon père comme exemple, comme modèle. Petit déjà, je faisais tout déjà pour qu'il me remarque, je voulais juste au fond un peu d'attention. Il était tellement distant avec moi que je ne comprenais ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal, je n'étais qu'un gamin.

C'est à mes quatorze ans que j'ai commencé à comprendre. Mon père travaillait en tant que directeur de mon école. En fin d'année il organisait systématiquement une remise de médailles pour les élèves les plus méritants, pour les meilleurs.

J'ai vu les sourires qu'il leurs adressait, il n'avait pas besoin de moi, il les avaient eux.

Meilleur élève de l'année, meilleur lutteur, meilleur musicien...

Moi, je n'avais pas de talent particulier, il n'avait aucune raison de m'accorder de l'importance, je n'étais rien, j'étais invisible. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais être le meilleur élève de ma classe. Alors étant plutôt doué en sport je me suis entraîné encore et encore, j'ai intégré le centre d'Entraînement et je suis bien vite devenue le meilleur.

Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour lui, il ne m'a pas félicité, il n'a rien fait et j'ai donc pris la décision de participer au Jeux. Mes coachs ont rapidement accepté ma candidature, j'étais fort, j'étais entraîné ce qui m'apporterait sûrement quelques sponsors.

Mais j'étais surtout très séduisant, j'avais des yeux verts, mes cheveux étaient bruns, et mon corps était élancé et musclé. Les filles ne résistaient jamais bien longtemps à mes charmes. Les dames du Capitole seraient tout folles de moi.

La Moisson étant sur le point de commencer je me vêtis rapidement d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon en toile noir et rejoignis mon père qui m'attendait dans le petit salon une tasse de café à la main, je l'entendis vaguement murmurait un « pas trop tôt » et à son regard je vis qu'il voulait terminer cette journée au plus vite .

Pourtant presque personne n'était au courant de ma future participation je leur avais ordonné à tous de garder le silence pour que mon père soit fier de moi quand je montrerais sur l'estrade.

Mais, je commençais à douter et si quelqu'un lui avait tout révélé et s'il attendait justement de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de moi.

- Tyson tu viens, on n'a pas toutes la journée tu sais. La voix ferme de mon père interrompu mes songes. Non, on m'avait promis de ne rien lui dire et je pouvais faire confiance à mes coachs ne rompraient jamais une de leurs promesses.

Je suivis donc mon père, les Pacificateurs envahissaient les rues bondées, ils devaient s'assurer qu'aucune des personnes qui pourrait être potentiellement un tribut ne manquait. Bien que ce genre de chose n'arrive que très rarement ici.

- Je reviens tout de suite père, j'ai oublié quelque chose. Dis-je en me souvenant que j'avais oublié l'objet que je voulais emmener dans l'arène avec moi.

- Rejoins-moi à la grande place et ne soit pas en retard. Me prévint-il

Je courus donc jusqu'à ma chambre et pris le pendentif qui était sur mon bureau. C'était le seul souvenir qu'il me de ma mère et même s'il avait l'air précieux.

Ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur était encore plus important. C'était une photo de mes parents qui datait d'avant ma naissance. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon rayonné comme ça depuis sa mort.

Je sortais de chez moi conscient que peut-être, je ne reverrais jamais cette maison car il y avait toujours un risque que je meurs bien que je sois surentraîné.

Sur la grande place, je me fis rapidement enregistré et me faufiler dans la section des garçons de mon âge qui de saluer et parler entre eux tout en m'ignorant. Ils savaient de toute façon que je ne leur répondrait pas. J'étais un solitaire, je n'avais pas besoin de leurs amitiés.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que le nom de la fille qui représenterait notre district fût enfin dévoilé. Il s'agissait de Pearl Austin une fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui s'était portée volontaire. C'était la sœur d'un des mentors de cette année.

Il faudrait donc pour avoir une chance qu'ils m'envoient des cadeaux des sponsors que je fasse d'elle mon alliée.

Le garçon qui fût tiré au sort lui se nommer Preston Blake, il était plutôt petit pour son âge et n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir un jour espérer remporter les Hunger Games.

Je me rendis donc devant la scène et lâchai d'une voix décontractée :

- Je crois que si ce district veut avoir la chance d'avoir un gagnant je vais devoir me porter volontaire.

Notre hôte me fit un signe de la main pour m'invitait à le rejoindre et dit :

- Qu'elle est ton nom jeune homme ?

- Je m'appelle Tyson Cast.

- Chère habitant du district un, voici Tyson Cast second volontaire et second tribut du district un applaudissez le bien fort ! Et il ajouta pour ma partenaire et moi-même, vous pouvez vous serrer la main.

Nous nous exécutâmes, je me tournais ensuite vers mon père qui faisait partie des spectateurs et qui me semblait me regarder avec incompréhension.

Il se rendait certainement compte que j'existais.

* * *

Alors cela vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé et/ou détesté, dans une petite review.

Prochain tribut très bientôt !


	4. District 2: Ysia Wills

Bonjour !

Désolé pour le retard mais avec la rentrée scolaire je n'ai pas eu le temps de posté se chapitre.

Donc je le poste maintenant en remerciant encore une fois pour sa review.

Bon alors voici le Troisième tribut qui j'espère vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce qui vous a plu ou pas ; )

* * *

Disclaimer: L'univers des Hungers Games ainsi que quelques personnages appartiennent à la grande et fabuleuse Suzanne Collins.

* * *

District n°2:

Ysia Wills, 16 ans :

C'est souriante que je rentrais chez moi cette après-midi-là. Mes parents seraient tellement fiers. Je n'en revenais toujours pas la semaine prochaine, je serais au Capitole ou je pourrais entamer mes études d'architecture. C'était une opportunité incroyable qui s'offrait à moi. Même si ma famille, mes amies et mon petit copain me manqueraient grandement, je ne pouvais refuser une telle offre.

J'avais beaucoup de chance d'être née dans le district deux, nous étions les seules à avoir d'aussi bonne relation avec le Capitole, ce qui faisait de nous des privilégiés par rapport aux autres districts.

Une fois chez moi, je rejoignis ma mère qui était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le dîner et lui annonça en sautillant.

- Je pars la semaine prochaine pour le Capitole maman, j'ai été prise, j'ai réussi.

Elle me serra très fort dans ces bras et chuchota dans mon oreille, les yeux humides « je suis fière de toi Ysia chérie, va donc faire tes devoirs, je vais préparer un gâteau pour fêter la nouvelle.»

Ma mère était une femme rondelette, ces cheveux noirs étaient toujours attachés en un chignon strict, elle avait toujours été là pour moi et je savais que même quand je serais loin d'ici, je pourrais encore compter sur elle.

Mon père lui était un éternel blagueur, il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et il savait toujours comment me réconforté quand quelque chose me chagriné.

J'avais une famille parfaite et je savais que j'avais beaucoup de chance de les avoirs.

À l'école aussi ma vie était paisible, j'avais beaucoup d'amis sur qui je pouvais compter et été plutôt populaire, j'avais même la chance d'avoir un petit ami formidable.

Je sortais avec Kyle depuis maintenant deux ans, je l'aimais et lui aussi m'avais déjà prouver à maintes et maintes reprises que ces sentiments pour moi été réciproque.

Kyle avait passé toute son enfance a s'entraîné pour les Jeux, il avait le potentiel pour gagné, je le savais mais quand il m'a annoncé il y a deux moi qu'il voulait se porter volontaire je suis devenu complètement hystérique et il m'avait promis de ne pas le faire tout simplement.

Cela faisait bientôt presque une heure et demie que je travaillais sur un devoir de mathématique qui me posait quelques problèmes quand ma mère m'apprit que mon père était rentré du travail et me laissa lui annoncer la grande nouvelle.

Ce fut une magnifique soirée que l'on passa en famille à se remémorer d'ancien souvenir et c'est heureuse que je partis me coucher sans éprouver la moindre peur pour la Moisson qui se déroulerait le lendemain matin.

Dans le district deux, la Moisson ne laissait pas souvent place au hasard pour une raison toute simple. Les dirigeants du Centre d'Entraînement formaient nos futures tributs puis lorsqu'ils les estimaient suffisamment prêt. Ils leur proposaient de se porter volontaire.

Cette année, les heureux élus étaient Milah Stanley et Daegan Taylor, je connaissais Milah pour avoir eu pas mal d'ennuis avec elle. Nous nous étions jamais vraiment apprécié et ces derniers mois, on avait plusieurs fois failli en venir aux mains.

Lorsque nous nous rencontrions, les cris et les insultes fusaient. Les duels verbaux étaient presque devenue une habitude et n'ayant pas la langue dans ma poche, je pouvais me vanter de les gagner haut la main. Mais je savais pertinemment que si un combat à mains nues devait éclater, je me ferai battre à plate couture car il fallait bien avouer que question combat, Milah c'était une championne.

Daegan lui était le meilleur ami de Kyle, je l'appréciais beaucoup quoique nous ne parlions que très peu ensemble, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il puisse avoir la chance de remporter ces Jeux.

C'est de bonne heure que je me réveillais ce matin-là, n'arrivant plus à trouver le sommeil je me ruais vers la salle de bain pour me préparer pour la Moisson qui aurait lieu quelques heures plus tard sur la grande place.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche bien chaude, je pris une petite robe blanche que je revêtis rapidement et attachait mes cheveux bruns légèrement ondulé.

Quand je me rendis dans la cuisine, ma mère s'affairait déjà à la préparation du petit déjeuner, je lui fis donc une bise rapide sur la joue, puis commença a manger.

Ensuite, je me dépêchai de rejoindre la grande place où Kyle m'attendait déjà, je l'embrassais et me dirigeai vers les Pacificateurs pour me faire enregistrer et rejoignis ma section.

Certaines de mes amies m'attendaient déjà, je me joignis à elle et attendu patiemment que la Moisson débute, je vis Milah arrivait et se placer devant moi, en ne m'accordant aucun regard, elle se tenait droite, fière, elle avait hâte que la Moisson commence pour enfin pouvoir se porter volontaire.

Puis enfin, notre Hôtesse pénétra sur la scène en sautillant, le sourire aux lèvres elle s'approcha du micro et cria joyeusement :

- Bonjour à tous, joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous êtes favorables, je m'appelle Aylei Mey et je serais votre Hôtesse pour cette soixante-sixième édition des Hunger Games et j'accompagnerais tous au long de ces Jeux les deux courageux tributs du district deux qui cette année auront la chance d'avoir pour Mentors Brutus et Enobaria.

Elle passa ensuite le même film que chaque année et souriante se dirigea vers le premier bocal, où elle mis sa main profondément à l'intérieur avant de retirait un des petits papiers qu'il contenait elle le regarda puis en souriant encore une fois dit :

- Ysia Wills !

Je me figeai, elle m'avait appelé, pourquoi avait-elle dit mon nom, je ne comprenais plus rien tout le monde me regarder devant moi Milah me jaugeait et me chuchota :

- je pense que je ne me porterais volontaire l'année prochaine finalement et elle explosa d'un rire à glacer le sang, je ne répondis rien, j'étais tellement pétrifié que je n'arrivais plus a bouger.

Des pacificateurs vinrent me chercher et m'emmenèrent jusqu'à l'estrade, j'entendis vaguement l'Hôtesse demandait s'il y avait des volontaires mais je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne, je devrais aller dans l'arène.

J'essayais de reprendre contenance et m'intéressais à la suite de la Moisson, l'Hôtesse se dirigeait à présent vers la boule de verre contenant les noms des garçons soudain, mon regard se posa sur Kyle qui avait l'air de se disputer avec son meilleur ami.

- Le courageux jeune garçon qui aura l'honneur de représentait le district deux est …

- Je suis volontaire cria Daegan en repoussant violemment mon petit ami.

Inquiète, je regardai Kyle se remettre debout avec difficulté , il me regardé d'un air effrayé. Une main tendue dans ma direction interrompit mes pensées , je la serrais par automatisme. Les dés étaient à présent jetés et je savais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour que je revienne en vie.

* * *

Que pensez vous de ce nouveau tribut ?


End file.
